Initially hCG is used for its LH-like effect to increase serum testosterone concentrations to normal in male patients with hypogonadism. If sperm count responds and becomes normal with this therapy, patients are continued on the same program. If not, hMG is added to the regimen in increasing doses to determine whether the additional FSH-like effect is necessary in some patients for full restoration of male fertility.